superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
RoboCop (2014 film)
This article is about the 2014 film, For the 1987 film see RoboCop (1987 film). RoboCop is a 2014 American cyberpunk superhero film directed by José Padilha and written by Joshua Zetumer, Nick Schenk, Edward Neumeier and Michael Miner. It is a remake of the 1987 film of the same name also written by Neumeier and Miner. The film stars Joel Kinnaman as the title character, with Gary Oldman, Michael Keaton, Samuel L. Jackson, Abbie Cornish and Jackie Earle Haley in supporting roles. Plot In 2028, multinational conglomerate OmniCorp revolutionizes warfare with the introduction of robotic peacekeepers capable of maintaining law and order in hot spots such as Vietnam, Iraq, Afghanistan, and Iran. Led by CEO Raymond Sellars, the company moves to market its technology to domestic law enforcement, but the passage of the Dreyfus Act, forbidding deployment of militarized drones in the United States, prevents this. Aware that most Americans oppose the use of military systems in their communities, Sellars asks Dr. Dennett Norton and his research team to create an alternative. The result is a proposal for a cyborg police officer. However, Norton informs Sellars that only someone who is stable enough to handle being a cyborg can be turned into one, and some candidates are rejected. A Detroit police detective, Alex Murphy, is chosen after he is critically injured in a car bomb explosion arranged by crime boss Antoine Vallon in revenge for Murphy's investigation into his activities. Norton persuades Murphy's wife Clara to sign off on the procedure. Upon waking up and realizing the extent of his transformation, Murphy flies into a rage and escapes from the lab, but Norton shuts him down and brings him back to the lab. As Norton reveals to Murphy that the only remnants of his human body are most of his head (excluding parts of the brain), his respiratory organs, his heart, and his right hand, Murphy is disgusted, and asks for euthanasia. Norton reminds Murphy about his wife's and son's patience, and convinces him to live on. During combat training with trainer Rick Mattox, Murphy proves unable to compete with the standard OmniCorp drones in efficiency. Norton alters his programming to make him more efficient by having drone programming take over his actions, but make him think they are his. This increases his efficiency dramatically, but also makes him less empathetic due to his human nature being bypassed. Shortly before he is to be publicly unveiled, Murphy has an emotional breakdown, forcing Norton to remove his emotions. During the ceremony, RoboCop identifies and apprehends a criminal in the crowd. He goes on to reduce crime in Detroit dramatically, simultaneously increasing public support for repealing the Dreyfus Act. Aware that Clara has begun to ask questions, Sellars orders Norton to keep her away from her husband. Clara nevertheless manages to confront RoboCop, telling him of their son David's nightmares. The experience leads Murphy to override his programming and access the previously sealed files on his attempted murder. From them, he learns his son had PTSD after witnessing the explosion. Murphy pursues Vallon's gang to exact revenge. He takes heavy damage from their armor-piercing weapons, but manages to kill Vallon and his men. Murphy returns to the station and joins with his old partner, Jack Lewis, to confront the two corrupt police officers who betrayed him to Vallon, shooting one and tazing the other. Learning that the Chief of Police was also involved, Murphy moves to arrest her, but is remotely shut down by Mattox. With the help of Pat Novak, a pro-OmniCorp talk show host, Sellars uses the incident to get the Dreyfus Act repealed. Clara goes to the press and angrily demands to see her husband. Fearful of being exposed, Sellars orders Mattox to destroy RoboCop while he's being repaired, while he lies to Clara, saying that Alex died. Norton is able to reach him first and reveals the truth. RoboCop narrowly escapes from the building just as it undergoes lockdown. Murphy returns and storms the building, fighting his way through the ED-209 drones sent to stop him, while Lewis and his fellow police arrive to hold off the rest of OmniCorp's forces. Mattox subdues Murphy and prepares to finish him off, but is killed by Lewis. Murphy then makes his way to the roof where Sellars is waiting for a helicopter with Clara and David as hostages. Murphy's programming initially prevents him from arresting Sellars, but he overcomes it long enough to kill Sellars when Sellars overconfidently continues to taunt him. OmniCorp's parent company, OCP, shuts down the project. The President vetoes the repeal of the Dreyfus Act based on the testimony of Norton, to Novak's anger. Murphy's body is rebuilt in Norton's laboratory, and he waits for Clara and David, who are coming to visit him. Cast * Joel Kinnaman as Alex Murphy, a police detective who is injured in an explosion and transformed into the cyborg RoboCop. * Gary Oldman as Dr. Dennett Norton, Omni Foundation Chief Scientist who creates RoboCop. * Michael Keaton as Raymond Sellars, the CEO of OmniCorp. * Samuel L. Jackson as Pat Novak, host of The Novak Element and prominent supporter of mechanized crime control. * Abbie Cornish as Clara Murphy, Alex's wife. * Jackie Earle Haley as Rick Mattox, a drone controller and automated military tactician expert responsible for training RoboCop. * Michael K. Williams as Jack Lewis, Alex's former partner. * Jennifer Ehle as Liz Kline, the head of OmniCorp legal affairs. * Jay Baruchel as Tom Pope, the head of marketing for OmniCorp. * Aimee Garcia as Jae Kim, a scientist who works with Dr. Dennett Norton.8 * John Paul Ruttan as David Murphy, Alex and Clara's son. * Patrick Garrow as Antoine Vallon * K.C. Collins as Andre Daniels * Marianne Jean-Baptiste as Karen Dean, Detroit Chief of Police. * Douglas Urbanski as Mayor Durant, the Mayor of Detroit. * Zach Grenier as Senator Dreyfus * Mark McKay as Detroit Lab Technician Gallery Trivia Category:RoboCop Films Category:2014